saiyukifandomcom-20200213-history
Kanzeon Bosatsu
Kanzeon Bosatsu Merciful Goddess (観世音菩薩) is one of the five great Bodhisattva who live in Heaven, one who administers mercy and compassion. S/he's the person who ordered the Sanzo Ikkou to go to the west. S/he's the aunt of Konzen Douji and the one responsible for bringing Goku and Konzen together. Personality S/he is vulgar, broad-minded, self-righteous and, not to mention that, has a sexual hobby. The Merciful Goddess has a very arrogant side and she gets bored easily. When addressing his/herself in the Japanese version, s/he uses "ore", the masculine version of "I''" that is often tied with arrogance. It may seem like s/he enjoys sending various trials at Sanzo and the others, but ever since 500 years ago, s/he puts his/her heart and soul into watching over the way Goku and the others live their lives. S/he believes that things that never change are boring. S/he doesn’t want to interfere in others fights and has always liked to observe entertaining performances.However, while watching Konzen's group fight to escape Heaven and protect Goku, it becomes apparent that simply watching and not going anything can also be hard. Despite of her masculine and arrogant side, s/he has a soft side as well. For example, when s/he embraced Goku after Konzen's death and told him that it was all his/her fault for causing him so much pain. S/he actually very conscious of everything and it weighs heavily on his/her mind. Later, when Jiroushin come to find him/her, S/he's smoking. S/he states that s/he is actually very selfish, s/he couldn't bring him/herself to seal away Goku's name along with the rest of his memories. Appearance Kanzeon Bosatsu appears is mostly that of a woman. S/he is portrayed as a hermaphrodite in the manga, while in the anime it gives no indication of him/her being anything other than a female. S/he is tall, with with some masculine traits; even his/her face is a mixture of male and female. Like most gods, s/he has a red chakra. His/her hair is typically a black-silver color, though it has also been seen with a tinted blue hue to it. S/he wears their hair in a high yet long, ponytail and has violet eyes not unlike Sanzo's (i.e. Konzen's). S/he wears a long white dress-like robe that allows her legs to be plainly seen. In the original manga, the top part of the robes was completely see through, but in the anime is was censored. The dress has a gold metal belt around his/her middle as well as golden choker around his/her neck, golden armlets, and golden anklets. There is a sun or lotus like pendant with a reflective surface that is held by a chain and lays to rest between her rather larges breast. Depending on the series, his/her earrings change style, but are usually made of gold all the same. Sometimes s/he appears wearing a shawl draped over his/her arms. In Saiyuki Gaiden Vol 1, prologue]] Kanzeon Bosatsu's life in heaven kills his/her in boredom, as well his/her nephew Konzen Douji, until the day a heretical being, "the Seiten Taisei" was brought to him/her. The creature walked right up to Konzen, taking a lock of his hair and was amazed how shining it is like the sun. Since then, Kanzeon decided that they are going to look after the creature and leave everything to his/her nephew, Konzen. S/he also stated that the creature's compliment was the best compliment that his/her nephew received. The boy later received the name, Goku. Later on, ever since Goku came along, Kanzeon noticed some changes on his/her nephew, Konzen. Also she noticed that heaven was getting interesting that made his/her boredom go away as she started to like the four of them, Konzen, Goku, Tenpou and Kenren (Even until in their present lives). Few days later on, after Kenren’s punishment for objecting to heaven sending Nataku in missions again and Tenpou confronting Li Touten. Kanzeon tells everything to Konzen what he doesn’t know, realizing that he is the only one who doesn’t know everything making his blood boiled. Kanzeon later tells to his/her nephew that there are things he'll never find out if he doesn't look around. S/he asked this to Konzen, ''"Will you able to continue to be that little kid's sun?" Vol 4, ch. 34]] Meanwhile, Goku's other relationships with Konzen, Kenren, and Tenpou only grow deeper. Later on the start of the battle started when Nataku was ordered by his father to kill Goku. Kanzeon smiled and said that s/he won't interfere or save anyone of them since the battle belongs to the four them. Kenren and Tenpou try to step in, but it is only Goku's words that are able to halt Nataku's blade. Nataku can't disobey his father and in his only able act of rebellion, he turns his blade on himself. Goku becomes so upset that the metal stress forces his power limiter to break and he takes his true form, the Seiten Taisen. Ep. 3]]When the diadem was destroyed, Goku killed many celestial beings in his craze. Kanzeon later came and knocked out the Seiten Taisei, but later s/he was punched by Konzen as s/he punched his/her own nephew back telling him not to regret it. So the four then decided to live in exile in the world below. In the end, Kenren and Tenpou died in protecting Goku. Konzen got in the Dimension Gate in the Lower World, but died also, but not before he made sure Goku got to earth. Kanzeon confronts Goku who was just curled up like a rock, immovable. S/he shouted at Goku if he will only waste the sacrifices and wishes of Konzen, Kenren and Tenpou. S/he was injured by Goku, but gave him a warm embraced telling him how s/he made him suffer, in the place of his nephew and companions to have met Goku. S/he erased the memories of Goku, but there’s only one thing s/he can’t erased, Goku's name. This was just for the Merciful Goddess own selfishness and his/her one true act of mercy. Background 's Journey]] Ever since 500 years ago later in the lower world, Kanzeon Bosatsu put his/her heart and soul watching over Goku and the others live their lives. Later on, there was an incident happened in the lower world. There is negative aura called minus wave was sweaping in the world and youkais went berserk across Shangri-la due of Gyumaoh’s resurrection experiment using forbidden science and magic. Under Kanzeon Bosatsu's and Three Aspects' orders, Sanzo with Goku was sent on a mission to team up with their old companion Gojyo and Hakkai to stop the resurrection of Gyumaoh. Kanzeon didn't stopped watching the Sanzo Ikkou's interesting journey and even refers to the Sanzo Ikkou that they haven't changed one bit in five hundred years ago. Relationships Konzen '- He is the nephew of Kanzeon Bostasu. Both of them were dying in boredom in heaven, but ever since the heretic child came, Kanzeon took the child and leave everything to Konzen. S/he seems to be fond of the child calling Konzen a sun. Konzen seems doesn't get along with him/her (even after 500 years ago) and seems to share an odd relationship, but Konzen used to talk to him/her when it comes how corrupt heaven is. S/he even gave him a favor and asked if he can continue to be Sudoku sun. It was later shown in Saiyuki Gaiden, Konzen punched his own aunt when s/he was knocking out the Seiten Taisei, Goku, but punched Konzen back later on telling him not to regret it as Konzen responded that he won't. In the end of Saiyuki Gaiden, Kanzeon’s care to his/her nephew was shown by confronting Goku if he’s going to waste his nephew, Konzen’s effort and sacrifices. After 500 years ago, Konzen was reincarnated as Genjo Sanzo. S/he sometimes refers Sanzo as Konzen since he still reminds him of his nephew, and might feel some connections to him. 'Jiroushin - He is the loyal assistant of Kanzeon Bosatsu and probably s/he considers him as his/her closest friend. He’s the man who always reminds Kanzeon’s paper works; attitude and the right thing to do though Kanzeon ignore it most of the time because s/he is bored in heaven. He is always seen beside Kanzeon’s side and playing board game with him/her. In Saiyuki Gaiden, Kenren refers to both of them as an “old married in a sitcom” when Goku asked about his/her hobby and was about to response, Jiroushin covered his/her mouth telling to him/her not to tell it to a kid. It was hinted that they have a sexual relationship. He refers calling Kanzeon Bosatsu in her full name and sometimes Bosatsu or Bosatsu-sama'' ---sama'' is used to address people ranking higher on the social ladder---. Abilities Ep. 1]]In Gaiden, s/he displays enough natural power to knock out Goku after he’d changed into his Seiten Taisei form. S/he might actually be one of the strongest character in the series or at least have power that rivals that of a war god. Like Konzen and Sanzo, s/he also have an ability to replace Goku's diadem. Kanzeon Bosatsu explained before that only gods can provide Goku's power limiter. In Saiyuki Gensoumaden, during the Rikudou arc, S/he demonstrates more of his/her heavenly powers when s/he replaces Sanzo's lost blood from a wound he sustained with some of Gojyo's blood that s/he stole--and gave--through a kiss. Not to mention that she managed this magical blood transfusion between an AB blood type and an A, which otherwise would have killed Sanzo under normal circumstance. Trivia *In the fist episode of Saiyuki, Goku is seen in a tree eating peaches and being scolded by monks. The tree is somewhere in the center of the Keiun Temple compound. The monks mention that the peach tree is an offering to the Merciful Goddess. *In Saiyuki Gaiden: Koubana no Shou, Kanzeon Bosatsu found Goku's drawing of him with Tenpou, Konzen and Kenren under the cherry blossom. The drawing was later shown framed in his/her office. Gallery ImAGEset_001.8.png ImAGEset_002.8.png|Chapter cover page from Saiyuki Gaiden Konzen 244.png|S/he's a Hermaphrodite ImAGEset_003.8.png|Chapter cover page from Saiyuki Gaiden ImAGEset_004.8.png|Character Sketches from Gensoumaden Saiyuki ImAGEset_005.8.png|Character Images from Saiyuki Gaiden ImAGEset_006.8.png|Nurse Cosplay ImAGEset_007.8.png ImAGEset_008.8.png ImAGEset_009.8.png ImAGEset_010.8.png|Image from Saiyuki Reload Blast ImAGEset_011.8.png|Color page from Saiyuki Gaiden Vol. 1 ImAGEset_012.8.png|Kanzeon's first appearance in manga ImAGEset_013.8.png|The first Merciful Act... ImAGEset_014.8.png|Manga Clip from Saiyuki Reload Blast ImAGEset_015.8.png ImAGEset_016.8.png ImAGEset_017.8.png ImAGEset_018.8.png ImAGEset_019.8.png|Kanzeon from Gensoumaden Saiyuki ImAGEset_020.8.png|Kanzeon from Saiyuki Reload Category:Characters Category:Saiyuki Gaiden